


You Get Five Seconds

by JTxBojan



Series: Five Seconds [3]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry provokes Louis during class by telling him his class is boring. Again. Louis later punishes Harry at Harry's apartment. There are toys involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the AU Five Seconds series, as requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

Dating your teacher was a very dangerous game. Especially when your teacher has a tendency to deliberately tease you in class. Or sexts you while you’re supposed to be working on assignments. And it doesn’t make it any less dangerous when your teacher is so fucking sexy that you can’t help yourself from teasing him sometimes. Or provoking him during class just because you know he’s going to punish you for it afterwards.

“This sucks…” Harry muttered to Liam, who was sitting at the desk to his left at the very back of the classroom. It was a Friday and the clock was ticking painfully slowly towards 15:00. 

“Yeah, I know. Who gives a flying fuck about Napoleon anyway?” Liam whispered back as he continued to scribble away on the worksheet their teacher Louis had given them. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, apparently.” Harry whispered, shaking his head to himself as he just stared at his worksheet, having answered a total amount of one question on the sheet of paper. 

“You know what, this is too boring. I’m telling him how I feel about this shit.” Harry continued, about to raise his hand when Liam reached out and grabbed his hand, giving him a stern look.

“Are you insane? Don’t you remember how he owned you the last time you told him his class was boring?” Liam asked, referring to the incident that happened a few weeks ago. Harry had to fight to hold back a smirk. 

Of course he remembered. That was the first time Louis had ended up fucking him while Harry was bent over Louis’ desk. How could he ever forget?

“I remember. But he won’t own me this time.” Harry argued as he pulled his hand out of Liam’s grip and raised his hand.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Liam mumbled, but Harry bluntly ignored him and cleared his throat to get Louis’ attention.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, watching as Louis raised his gaze from the papers he was grading at his desk.

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” Louis replied.

“No offence, but… This is seriously so boring that I fear I might end up falling asleep before the end of class.” Harry said truthfully, and Louis’ eyes immediately darkened at his words, which sent a shot of electricity through Harry’s body that landed straight in his groin.

“Really? _That_ boring, huh?” Louis said, his voice and the look in his eyes challenging Harry.

“Yeah, _that_ boring.” Harry said, staring right back into Louis’ eyes.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t tell me that my classes were boring again the last time we talked about this, Mr. Styles.” Louis pointed out, and Harry was instantly brought back to that first time again.

It was obvious in Louis’ eyes that his mind was at the exact same place as Harry’s, and Harry had to bite his lip to hold back a soft moan as he felt his jeans tighten in his groin.

“Well, technically, we didn’t _agree_ to it. You just told me I shouldn’t say it again or I would end up regretting it, remember?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. The way Louis momentarily bit his lip showed Harry that he remember exactly what happened the last time. 

Louis glared at Harry, and Harry had to fight to hold back a satisfied smirk. He knew how much it set Louis’ blood boiling when he told him his class was boring and he just knew that he was going to get punished for it. But Harry didn’t mind that. Not at all. In fact, that was exactly the reason as to why Harry was trying to provoke Louis in the first place.

“Well, you’re in luck today, Mr. Styles. I have a meeting I have to get to, so I’m going to have to dismiss you all earlier today.” Louis said, moving his gaze away from Harry’s and instead turning his attention to the rest of the class.

Harry’s face instantly changed into a frown as he realised that Louis wasn’t going to punish him for his comment after all.

“Like, when are you dismissing us then?” Zayn asked, the excitement at getting an earlier weekend evident in his voice as he looked at Louis.

Louis looked at the watch on his wrist for a moment, before lifting his gaze to look at Zayn.

“Like, right now, Mr. Malik.” He said, and the entire class practically jumped up from their seats and started packing their bags at the speed of light. 

“Now, there’s no reason to seem so upset that I’m letting you go early today, guys.” Louis said, shaking his head at the students’ eagerness to get out and most of the students in the classroom laughed at Louis’ joke. 

Harry, however, did not. Instead, he quietly packed up his things and followed Liam and Zayn out of the classroom.

“Have a good weekend, everyone!” Louis said as Harry walked past him, not even meeting his eyes. 

As Harry followed Liam and Zayn down the hallway towards the exit, he couldn’t rid himself of the disappointed feeling Louis had left him with by not punishing him for his comment. Of course, Harry knew Louis wasn’t doing it on purpose – he did have a meeting he had to go to after all – but still. Harry was expecting, and hoping for, a punishment.

“You up for going clubbing tonight, Hazza?” Zayn questioned as they walked through the doors leading out of the university and down the steps. 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay home. I’m not feeling too good.” Harry lied. 

“You sure?” Liam asked, giving Harry one of his concerned facial expressions. Harry nodded his head.

“Yeah, you guys go out and have fun. I’ll be alright.” Harry promised, giving both Zayn and Liam a smile before turning left and heading towards his car without giving either of them a chance to reply.

As he unlocked his car and threw his bag into the backseat, Harry let out a sigh. He knew it was ridiculous that he was letting this get him down as much as it was, but he just couldn’t help it. He enjoyed Louis’ punishments and just being with Louis in general to not let it upset him. 

Harry sighed again as he got into his car, started the engine and headed home to his apartment. And he just knew it was going to be a long, lonely night.

\-------------------

A knock on the door awoke Harry from his light sleep on the couch. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Harry sat up and glanced at the time on the DVD-player. 23:18. _Who on earth would be knocking on his door at this hour?_

Letting out another yawn, Harry got up from the couch and walked out of his living and down the hallway to the front door. Unlocking the door, Harry took a hold of the doorknob and pulled the door open, the still tired feeling lingering in his body instantly disappearing at the sight of Louis Tomlinson standing on his doorstep. 

“Mr. Tomlinson? Hi… Uhm, what are you doing he…” Harry was cut off as Louis walked straight past him and into Harry’s apartment, leaving Harry blinking his eyes in surprise as he closed the door.

“I thought I told you to call me Louis when we’re alone.” Louis said as Harry turned to look at him.

“Right, sorry. What are you doing here, Louis?” Harry wanted to know, reaching up to run a hand through his messy curls. A small smirk played across Louis’ lips and a shiver went down Harry’s spine at the sight.

“You really think I wasn’t going to make you pay for your little comment in class today?” Louis asked as he took a step closer to Harry. Harry’s body instantly started to react at the look in Louis’ dark eyes.

“I… I don’t know.” Harry said, truthfully, as Louis reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips, pulling the younger man firmly up against himself. 

“Well, you should know. You don’t fucking offend me or my classes in front of my students without being punished for it, Harry.” Louis all but whispered as he leaned in and crushed his lips against Harry’s, pushing his tongue past Harry’s lips and into his mouth.

Harry moaned in pleasure and surprise as he instantly surrendered his mouth to Louis’ demanding tongue, automatically pushing his hips forward, seeking some contact as he felt himself quickly starting to grow hard. 

Louis moaned as well as he dug his fingers into Harry’s hips and started to walk backwards down the hallway, pulling Harry along with him.

Harry let Louis pull him along down the hallway and all the way into his bedroom without protest, all the disappointment from earlier disappearing from his body as all he could focus on now was the fact that Louis was here, in his apartment. And he was going to punish him. 

“Get undressed. You get five seconds.” Louis growled as he let go of Harry’s hips and pulled away from his lips, glaring at Harry as if daring him to refuse.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly stripped himself completely naked, somehow managing to get it done within the five seconds Louis had given him, carelessly throwing his clothes to the floor and standing there, fully naked and erected in front of Louis.

Louis licked his lips as he let his eyes roam across Harry’s toned body, coming to a rest on Harry’s already leaking member. 

“God, you look good when you’re all naked and hard.” Louis muttered appreciatively as he started to undress himself as well, his eyes never leaving Harry for a second.

“Get on the bed.” Louis demanded as he was finally fully undressed, and Harry obeyed without question, getting onto the bed and laying down flat on his back, watching as Louis reached under his bed and pulled out a bag Harry didn’t even know was there, lifting it from the floor and placing it on the bed next to Harry.

“When did that get here?” Harry wanted to know, watching as Louis opened the bag and rambled through it for a moment. 

“I snuck it in the last time I was here, in case I was going to need it.” Louis explained, and Harry was just about to ask what was inside the bag when Louis pulled out a pair of black, fluffy handcuffs, similar to those Harry knew Louis kept in his desk at the university.

Reaching out, Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s left hand and raised it above his head before cuffing his wrist to the headboard. He then proceeded to do the same with Harry’s right wrist. As Harry laid cuffed to the bed, Louis went back to ramble through the bag and Harry bit his lip to hold back a whimper as he watched Louis pull out a blue cockring. 

Shifting so that he was kneeling on the bed next to Harry, Harry could do nothing but watched as Louis reached out and placed the cockring around the root of his members and his balls. Harry gasped as the cockring tightened around his balls and cock, knowing there was no way he was going to come unless that cockring was taken off. 

“Here’s the thing, Harry…” Louis said as he once again reached into the bag, pulling out a big vibrator before pushing the bag off the bed and to the floor. “I don’t like it when you tell me my class is boring. I even warned you about saying it again the first time you said it. But you went ahead and did it anyway, didn’t you?” Louis asked, looking down into Harry’s eyes. Harry swallowed hard, and nodded his head.

Louis reached down with the vibrator and placed it against Harry’s entrance. 

“And when you don’t behave, you will get punished.” 

Louis pushed the head of the vibrator inside of Harry and Harry gasped.

“I know you have a lot of pride, Harry. That is why I’m going to fuck you senseless with this vibrator until you beg me to come.” 

Louis pushed the vibrator further inside of Harry, until half of the toy was inside of him. Harry gasped again and automatically clenched around the toy.

“And just when you’re finally begging for release, I’m going to pull the toy out and replace it with my cock and then fuck you until I come. Only then am I going to consider letting you get the release your entire body is going to be aching for.” Louis said as he pushed the entire length of the vibrator into Harry, causing Harry to cry out in a mixture of slight pain and intense pleasure. 

Louis used his other hand to reach down and turn the vibrator on the roughest speed, and the intense sensation of the vibrations mixed with the filling feeling of having the toy inside of him made Harry cry out in ecstasy as he clenched tight around the toy and tried to push back against it.

“Oh God…” Harry gasped as Louis started to thrust the toy into him at a slow, but firm pace, leaving the toy to vibrate deep inside of Harry for a moment before pulling the toy back out and thrusting it back in.

Harry squirmed in pleasure as he continued to push back against the vibrator, pushing his head back against the pillow in intense pleasure. Louis failed to hold back a moan at the sight of Harry’s body writhing in pleasure on the bed and as Harry pulled at his restrains, Louis bit his lip.

His own erection was throbbing desperately in want and need, but he had promised himself on the way over to Harry’s place that he wouldn’t let himself get off before Harry was begging for release. Harry needed to be punished for his comment in class earlier, and if that meant that Louis had to torture himself for a little while, then so be it. 

“You like that, Harry?” Louis breathed as he leaned down and let his teeth sink into the side of Harry’s neck, quickened the pace as he continued to thrust the vibrating toy deep inside of Harry.

Harry cried in pleasure and frantically nodded his head, pulling hard at the handcuffs restraining him. 

“God, yes!” Harry gasped as Louis fucked him harder with the vibrator. Louis smirked as he sucked hard on Harry’s skin until he could feel the skin bruise against his lips.

Pulling back from his neck, Louis gazed down at Harry as he continued to thrust the toy hard and fast into him.

“Do you want to come?” Louis asked, thrusting the toy particularly hard into Harry, making Harry gasp and cry out loudly in pleasure as the vibrator hit that special spot deep inside of him that made Harry’s entire body trembling in pleasure.

“Yes!” Harry cried, desperately pulling at his restrains and practically throwing himself back against the toy, gasping as the vibrator slammed against his sweet spot every time. Louis leaned down until his lips were right by Harry’s ear.

“Show me… Beg for it…” He whispered.

Harry took a deep breath. He wasn’t used to begging and had it been anyone but Louis telling him to beg, he wouldn’t even have considered it. But it was Louis and Harry was so close to coming without actually being able to because of the cockring that his entire body was screaming for release. 

So Harry swallowed his pride, clenched his eyes shut and begged. 

“Louis, please! I want to come! I need to come! Oh God, please! I’m so hard it hurts! Please, Louis! Please!”

The sound of Harry begging for release made Louis moan directly into Harry’s ear. He pushed the toy into Harry a few more times before pulling it out and throwing it onto the bed next to Harry. Shifting, Louis pushed Harry’s thighs apart with his own knees and reached down, grabbing a hold of his own throbbing erection and giving it a few strokes before he positioned himself against Harry’s entrance.

“God, you’re hot when you beg.” Louis said and with that, he pushed himself all the way into Harry, making Harry scream in pure pleasure.

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry screamed, instantly clenching tight around Louis and pushing back almost desperately against him the second Louis started thrusting hard into him.

Harry’s cock was so hard that Louis could actually see it throbbing and the mere sight of it made Louis let out a loud groan as he reached down and grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s hips, pulling him back hard against himself to meet his thrusts, angling himself to find that special spot inside of Harry. 

“God, yes! Right there! Harder!” Harry gasped as Louis hit his sweet spot, pulling so hard at his restrains that he could feel the metal of the handcuffs that was hidden behind the fluffy fabric dig into his wrists so hard that he knew his wrists were going to be bruised afterwards. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was the feel of Louis practically pounding into him and his own desperate need to come as he clenched almost impossibly tight around Louis’ throbbing member.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m gonna come…” Louis gasped and it felt like Harry had waited to hear those words for ages.

Thrusting two more times into Harry, Louis clenched his eyes shut and cried Harry’s name as he let himself come deep inside of Harry. The feel of Louis filling him up with his cum was enough to make Harry worry that he was actually going to explode. 

Just as he was about to beg for release again, Louis reached between them and grabbed the cockring, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor and Harry couldn’t have held back even if he had wanted to. 

“Holy mother of fucking God, Louis! Oh fuck, oh God! Oh God, yes!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he exploded all over his own and Louis’ stomachs, his body trembling out of control as he squirmed violently on the bed, trying to throw himself back against Louis at the same time as he tried to pull away, not knowing what to do with himself as the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his entire life washed over him, making his head spin and making stars appear in front of his eyes as he continued to scream in pleasure.

Louis continued to thrust into Harry all through their orgasms, and the sight of Harry coming so violently was almost too much for him to bear as he leaned down and silenced Harry’s loud screams by kissing him hard.

Harry continued to writhe in pleasure underneath Louis as he kissed him back, moaning helplessly against Louis’ lips. 

As Louis finally came to a stop on top of Harry, they were both gasping for air and Harry’s body was still trembling slightly from the intense orgasm. Taking a deep breath, Louis reached out and grabbed the small key he had put on the nightstand without Harry noticing it and reached up, unlocking the handcuffs and taking them off Harry’s wrists, throwing them to the floor with the keys.

Harry let his hands drop to his side as his eyes drifted shut, his entire body drained of any kind of energy as he lay underneath Louis, gasping for air like a fish stranded on land.

Taking another deep breath, Louis slowly pulled out of Harry and rolled off of him to lay on his side next to him, propping himself up on one elbow to be able to gaze down at his lover. 

Another couple of minutes passed before Harry finally managed to gather his thoughts enough to say something and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a gasped “Oh”.

Louis chuckled.

“Really? You stay completely silent for about ten minutes and when you finally speak, the only thing you say is ‘oh’?” Louis asked, watching as Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“I’m just… Mind-blown… That was… Intense… God…” Harry managed to choke out, making Louis chuckle again.

“I’ll take that as a good thing.” He said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “Was it worth waiting for, then? You seemed a little upset when you left class earlier.” He continued.

Harry returned his kiss and smiled against them.

“It was definitely worth waiting for.” He said honestly, watching as Louis pulled back slightly and smiled down at him.

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep. I have papers I need to grade in the morning and I expect you to make me breakfast, lunch and dinner so I won’t have to go home to do it.” Louis said, matter-of-factly as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry, pulling him close.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but failed to hold back a smile as he looked at Louis while settling into his arms.

“Papers, huh? World History papers, maybe? Can I help?” Harry asked, giving Louis an innocent smile.

Rolling his eyes, Louis reached down and pulled the covers up over them both.

“English papers, actually. And sure, you can help by making me food.” Louis replied with a grin, watching as Harry pouted.

“Making you food? You make it sound like I’m a woman.” Harry said, and Louis’ grin widened at his words.

“Mhm. But you’re _**my**_ woman.” Louis teased, leaning in and kissing Harry softly. Kissing him back, Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“You know what? I can actually live with that.” Harry said, once again making Louis chuckle. 

“Good, I expect you to. Sweet dreams, Harry.” Louis replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and closed his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Louis.” Harry answered and let out a soft yawn as his own eyes drifted shut.

Louis was asleep within minutes, and Harry wasn’t far behind him. The last thing that crossed Harry’s mind before he finally drifted off to sleep was that, yes, dating your teacher was indeed a very dangerous game. But it was a game that Harry Styles absolutely _loved_ playing nevertheless.


End file.
